OVS1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2
Plot Continued from OVS1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1. On Khyber's ship, Ben is tied up and hanging from the ceiling. Khyber says that he is the ultimate predator, and that Ben is the ultimate prey before slicing off a piece of Ben's hoodie. Khyber plans to cut off Ben's Omnitrix arm. Ben is dismissive of Khyber, but Khyber thinks that Ben is stalling and waiting for Rook. He says that he saw the argument and the destruction of Ben's badge. He teases Ben about how his partners always leave him. Ben tells Khyber that Francis is clearly the brains of the operation. Khyber tells Ben that Malware made the Nemetrix, and explains that Malware and Psychobos made the Nemetrix and hired Khyber to obtain the DNA, five years ago. Then, they kidnapped Phil from the Null Void to use as a test subject. That day, Max, Ben, and Gwen were fishing. Gwen was practicing with her powers, so Ben went Stinkfly to distract her. Phil, watching from the bushes, turned into Terroranchula and attacks. Stinkfly slimes Terroranchula and Gwen throws mana at him, but he breaks free of both and covers himself in an energy web. When Stinkfly stings him, he is electrocuted and turns into Ben. Ben turns into Feedback and absorbs the web. Max hits Terroranchula with the Rustbucket, but Terroranchula flips it. Suddenly, he starts to spaz out. Feedback grabs him, but turns into Ben as Terroranchula turns into Phil. The Tennysons are very surprised to see him. He disappears before their eyes. In the present, Ben is shocked to learn that Khyber was behind Phil's attack. Khyber says that advanced beings cannot handle the Nemetrix. Ben taunts Khyber, then uses Khyber's dagger to cut himself free. He turns into Rath. Rath and Khyber battle, damaging the ship. Khyber manages to subdue Rath with a Feston Neuro-Grip, turning him into Ben. Khyber prepares to cut off Ben's arm. Suddenly, Rook appears and shoots Khyber, making him faint. Rook cuffs Khyber. Khyber is shocked, so Ben and Rook explain that they faked their fight, using a soda can as a fake badge. As Ben and Rook start to argue - for real - Khyber turns Francis into Crabdozer, pinning Ben, and ties Rook down. Crabdozer frees Khyber. Ben tries to turn into Heatblast, knowing that he won't get him, but he ends up turning into Heatblast. Crabdozer eats Heatblast, but spits him out as he turns into Ben. Ben tries to turn into Humungousaur, but gets Armodrillo. Armodrillo smacks Khyber away and frees Rook. Crabdozer turns into Slamworm and attacks Armodrillo. They fall to a lower deck. Armodrillo runs from Slamworm, then collapses the ceiling onto him. Armodrillo tells Rook to get Khyber's whistle. Khyber is on the bridge, taking off. Armodrillo turns into Ben, then Stinkfly. Slamworm tunnels out of the ship and Stinkfly follows, only to be grabbed by Buglizard, who crawls to the top of the ship. Rook bursts into the bridge as Stinkfly turns into Ben. Ben turns into Crashhopper and frees himself from Buglizard. He then falls away from the ship. Crashhopper grabs a spike and starts kicking Buglizard. Khyber sees this and turns Buglizard into Mucilator. Crashhopper gets stuck. Rook defeats Khyber, but Khyber knocks Rook down and frees himself. Khyber and Rook duel with a sword and the Proto-Tool. Rook shocks Khyber and starts to pilot the ship. Crashhopper turns into Ben. Ben gives up and tells the Omnitrix to surprise him. He turns into Humungousaur and punches away Mucilator. Humungousaur is delighted to see that he has finally transformed into Humungousaur. Humungousaur and Mucilator battle while Rook realizes that Khyber is the whistle. Khyber turns Mucilator into Tyrannopede, Humungousaur's predator. Humungousaur and Tyrannopede fight, shaking the ship. Khyber tells Francis to kill Ben, so Tyrannopede wraps Humungousaur in a cocoon and tears it apart. Inside, Ben is safe. He tries to turn into Way Big, but gets Grey Matter. Khyber tries to transform Tyrannopede, but Rook stops him, blocking his whistle. Grey Matter thinks for a minute, then climbs onto Tyrannoped. He performs a Feston Neuro-Grip, causing Tyrannopede to faint. Grey Matter turns into Ben. The ship starts to fall, so Ben turns into Big Chill. Big Chill flies into the ship where, intangible, he freezes Khyber, saving Rook. The ship falls, so Big Chill makes a hole in it and flies Rook out. While they are flying, Big Chill turns into Ben. They start to fall, but are caught by Max in a Plumber ship. In a forest, Khyber and Francis stumble out of the ship and fall to the ground. There, they are met by a disappointed Malware and Psychobos. Impact *Ben transforms into Humungousaur and Big Chill for the first time in Omniverse *The Null Void and Phil are introduced in Omniverse *Young Gwen uses her powers for the first time in Omniverse *Present Malware is introduced *Francis transforms into Tyrannopede for the first time *The creation of the Nemetrix is explained Humungousaur OV.PNG|Humungousaur Big Chill OV.PNG|Big Chill Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Young Gwen *Young Ben *Rook Blonko Villains *Francis *Khyber *Phil *Malware *Dr. Psychobos Aliens *Stinkfly (Young Ben) *Feedback (Young Ben) *Rath *Heatblast *Armodrillo *Stinkfly *Crashhopper *Humungousaur *Grey Matter *Big Chill Nemetrix Aliens *Terroranchula (Phil) *Crabdozer *Slamworm *Buglizard *Mucilator *Tyrannopede Category:Episodes Category:Khyber Arc Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Malware Arc Category:Alien Returns